Watching the Sidelines
by Pyromagnet
Summary: A 100 drabbles and ficlets centered around Ginny and Colin
1. Hunting for Pictures

Series: Watching the Sidelines

Title: Hunting for Pictures

Claim: Ginny/Colin

Prompt: 53 Hunting

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does

Notes: This begins in the second Harry Potter book and continues from there

----------------------------------------

Colin Creevey looked in the last compartment in the train and sighed. Ginny Weasley looked up at the blond haired boy, who looked about her age, looking in on her, "Can I help you?"

"I've checked every single compartment in the train and I haven't been able to find Harry Potter. I really wanted to get his autograph." Colin sighed again and sat down across from Ginny.

"You've been hunting Harry Potter?" Ginny asked.

"Not hunting, looking." Colin amended. Then Colin held out his hand, "How rude of me, I'm Colin Creevey."

Ginny shook his hand, "Ginny Weasley." Ginny smirked, "Do you often hunt people?"

"Only if they're famous. So I can take their photograph, "Colin replied holding up the camera around his neck. "not hex them or anything. Because I look for people not hunt."

Ginny was about to reply when Hermione walked in. "Have you seen your brother or Harry? I can't find them anywhere." Ginny shook her head no. "Drat." Hermione said before leaving again.

"She didn't mean Harry Potter did she?" Colin asked. "Do you know Harry Potter? Will you introduce me to him please, please." Colin bounced eagerly in his seat.

Ginny coughed, "Hunting." Colin's response to throw something at Ginny.


	2. Try Not to Fall In

Title: Try Not to Fall In

Claim: Ginny/Colin

Prompt: 97 lake

---------

"Are you coming Colin or are you just going to take pictures of the horseless carriages?" Ginny asked as she tried to pull Colin to the boats.

"But it's so cool. I mean I can't wait till we can ride in those." Colin said as he slowly followed Ginny to the boats.

They got into a boat with another girl with blond hair who had her wand behind her ear. Colin continued to take pictures as the boats moved out onto the lake. "I thought you only took pictures of famous people." Ginny said.

"No way, I take pictures of everything that looks cool or interesting." Colin stood up as the castle came into view. "Oh wow!" Colin kept trying to back up in the little boat so he could get the entire castle in one shot.

"Colin if you back up anymore you're going to—" Ginny started to say just as Colin started to fall over the edge.

"Save my camera!" Colin yelled trying to get his camera off to throw to Ginny before he fell into the lake.

Ginny managed to grab hold of Colin before he fell in, "How about I save you instead?" Ginny said as she pulled him back into the boat.

"Hey are you all alright over there?" Hagrid called.

Ginny blushed and hid behind Colin, while he shouted, "It's okay my camera didn't fall in." Hagrid shook his head while all the other kids laughed.

"Yeah as long as your camera doesn't fall in you're okay." Ginny whispered as Colin sat back down. Colin gave Ginny a look that clearly said 'duh'.

"I think that it is good that the camera didn't fall in it probably would have given the giant squid indigestion." The blond girl commented.


	3. Eccentric not Weird

Title: Eccentric not Weird

Claim: Ginny/Colin

Prompt: 54 Food

------------------

Ginny hopped off the stool once the hat had pronounced her a Gryffindor and began to move toward her house table. She ended up next to Colin who was slowly raising his camera as if to take a picture of the food.

"Colin put the camera down. You do not need to take a picture of the food." Ginny whispered to Colin.

"But look at it. There's so much and so many kinds, I've never seen so much food." Colin replied letting go of his camera.

"This is normal amount of food we usually get." Percy Weasley said after hearing Colin.

Colin put some food on his plate and tasted it. "Wow this is really good!" Colin exclaimed. A couple of older Gryffindors chuckled at Colin's outburst.

Ginny shook her head, "What did you think they were gonna serve us?" When Ginny turned back to her food Colin took a quick picture of the table. Ginny gave an exasperated sigh as she saw the flash.

Colin shrugged acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong, "This classifies as cool."

"You know they probably won't let you bring that to class." Ginny said.

Colin gave her a look of horror, "Nobody would be that cruel." Ginny looked at his face and giggled. "But if they insist maybe I could live without my camera," Colin continued with a hand to his chest, "for six hours."

Ginny made a face at Colin, "You are so weird."

"I'm not weird, I'm eccentric." Colin said smirking at Ginny.


	4. Capture a Class

Title: Capture a Class

Claim: Ginny/Colin

Prompt: 2 Classes

----------------------

"I'm really glad you convinced me not to bring my camera to class." Colin said as they were walking back from their last class of the day. "That potions guy,"

"Snape." Ginny interrupted.

"Right Snape," Colin added before continuing, "he spent the whole time glaring at our side of the room. I thought he was going start growling at us or something. But I probably would have gotten horrible picture, it was pretty horrendous lighting in there."

"Yeah, I almost tripped over some of the cracks in the floor." Ginny agreed.

"But I wish I could have gotten some photos during our Charms class. The floating feather, so cool, my dad would have loved it." Colin said.

"Huh?" Ginny wondered.

"My dad, he's a milkman. He never even knew there were real wizards, and I know he'd love to see it. So I'm taking so many pictures partly because this place is so bloody amazing, and the other part so he can see what it's like." Colin explained.

"That's sweet." Ginny smiled

"I've been thinking on the class situation though, I'm going to have my dad sent me a disposable camera, they're smaller, that way I can sneak them into class and take pictures. I could do it in every class and be able to send him pictures of actual magic being done. Except maybe potions because it's not really that magical although it is a good background setting for the tradition witch. Also that Snape guy might eat the camera or break it. I just don't trust someone with that long of a nose he probably lies all the time. You know like Pinocchio. And… what?" Colin stopped when he looked at Ginny.

"Don't you need to breathe?" Ginny asked with a look of concern on her face.

Colin laughed and slung an arm around Ginny's shoulders, "Only when I'm not excited."

"So in other words, only when you sleep." Ginny joked.

"Exactly."


	5. Diaries and Girls

Title: Diaries and Girls

Claim: Ginny/Colin

Prompt: 51 Books

--------------------------

"Geez I can't believe how much homework we have. It's our first weekend, couldn't they have given us a break." Colin said as he heaved his book bag onto a table in the library.

"It's not that much if you don't count Snape's homework." Ginny said taking a seat next to Colin. Ginny begin pulling her books out of her bag. "I haven't even really looked through my books yet."

"How could you not, I mean magic doesn't it want to make you actually studying. I mean it's so cool, so much better than regular school. Oh," Colin leaned down and grabbed a book off the floor. "this fell out of your DADA textbook."

"Oh thanks." Ginny said taking the book from Colin. Then she frowned as she opened the book. "This isn't one of my books. It's just blank pages."

"Well you're a girl maybe you can use it as a diary." Colin shrugged.

"Hey, what is that suppose to mean?" Ginny asked.

Colin's mouth hanged open for a second, "No I meant because girls are so much smarter than boys so they have way more thoughts than us so diaries help them contain all their thoughts and being that girls are way more brilliant than boys wanna help me with my potions homework?" Colin gave her an innocent smile.

Ginny laughed as she put the blank book back in her book bag, "Nice save."

Colin grinned at her and pulled out a quill. Then he slightly frowned, "Pencils, I need disposable cameras and pencils."


	6. Subtle is my Middle Name

Title: Subtle is my Middle Name

Claim: Colin/Ginny

Prompt: 42 Nonsense

-------------------

"I'm going to do it today Gin." Colin said as they were walking to the Great Hall.

"Do what?" Ginny asked.

"Ask for Harry's autograph." Colin replied practically skipping now.

"Harry Potter?" Ginny asked her voice had an odd sound to it.

"Who else?" Colin stopped and looked at Ginny, "Are you okay?"

Ginny shook her head causing all her hair to fall in her face, "Yea, I… I… just zoned out there for a minute."

"Oh okay in that case do you want to come with me when I ask for his autograph, we could probably get him to sign one for you too." Colin resumed walking.

"I don't know maybe we shouldn't bother Harry." Ginny suggested.

"Nonsense I won't bother him, I'll be subtle." Colin said. As they entered Great Hall

Colin raced over to Harry and began jumping up and down, holding out a piece of paper and quill.

Ginny snorted, "About as subtle as a rock to the head."


End file.
